Los secretos de la Mansión Scarlet
by jesparza15
Summary: La mansión esta llena de secretos, Flandre, Remilia y Patchioulli los tienen, y las más cercanas a ellas tratarán de descubrir que es lo que oculta tan peculiar mansión...


_**Hola :D  
Bueno, tenía algo de tiempo sin poder escribir algo para publicar por lo que les traigo una idea nueva… en vez de otros one-shot de 2 parejas en la historia esta vez escribí uno con 3 parejas (todo un reto personal jejeje)**_

 _ **Disclaimer 1: "Touhou Project" y sus personajes son propiedad de ZUN y Team Shanghái Alice, esta historia es sin fines de lucro con el mero afán de entretener**_

 _ **Disclaimer 2: Esta es una historia Yuri (chica x chica) si no te gusta este tipo de historia no leas esta.**_

 _ **Sin más espero lo disfruten**_

La noche estaba tranquila en la Mansión Scarlet Devil; la ama de la mansión, Remilia Scarlet se hallaba en su recámara acostada, acompañada de su fiel sirviente y ama de las mismas, Sakuya Izayoi.

-Hoy es una noche apetecible para salir a tomar un paseo nocturno. ¿No es así Sakuya?-

-Si usted desea tomar un paseo nocturno con todo gusto le acompañaría si ese es su deseo.- Respondió con una voz calma la sirvienta. Remilia se paró de su cama, y se dispuso frente a ella, haciendo una seña para que se arrodillase, cosa la cual Sakuya obedeció, permitiéndole a Remilia susurrarle al oído.

-Deseo pasear contigo mientras busco como saciar mi hambre.-

-Como usted desee ama.- Remilia sonrió, para luego salir de su habitación y caminar unos pasos, hasta llegar a las escaleras del sótano.

-Avísale a Patchy y Meiling que me retiraré un rato. Te espero en 10 minutos en la entrada de la mansión-

-Cómo desee Remilia-Sama.- Ambas damas tomaron distintas direcciones, Sakuya siguió el pasillo mientras Remilia bajaba al sótano.

-¡Flandre!, ¡abre la puerta Flandre Scarlet!- Con lentitud se giró el pomo de la puerta, abriéndose la puerta, mostrándose la residente de aquella habitación

-¿Qué pasa Remilia-Oneesama?-

-Saldré un rato con Sakuya, no quiero que provoques ningún problema como la última vez.-

-¡Yo no causo ningún problema!, ¡Tú lo hiciste al encerrarme aquí por tanto tiempo!- Flandre recibió una veloz bofetada de su hermana.

-Tuve un leve deseo de ser buena hermana contigo y avisarte que salía. Ahora que ya lo hice me voy.- De un fuerte golpe se cerró la puerta de madera, escuchándose los pasos de Remilia al alejarse por el pasillo. Flandre se quedó allí, triste, sobándose la mejilla.

 _-Sólo quisiera…a Meiling aquí.-_

*****************************************************************************  
A la entrada de la enorme mansión se encontraba una mujer de pelo escarlata y ojos azules vigilando la gran puerta de entrada a la mansión…o eso debería de estar haciendo, ya que estaba sentada en una silla durmiendo, tapándose la cara con su boina.

-¡Meiling despierta!- La voz de la líder de las sirvientas despertó de un golpe a la guardia de la puerta.

-¡No estaba dormida descansaba los ojos solamente!-

-Si claro, como tú digas…Remilia-Sama desea salir de paseo escoltada por mí. Te encargarás de vigilar la casa, de lo contrario no creo que Remilia-Sama no te quiera "castigar"- Meiling pasó saliva en seco; su ama Remilia era una mujer muy voluble, sus 500 años de existencia le hacían una mujer capaz de idear las peores torturas imaginables por humano o youkai, y si algo incentivaba esta imaginación vengativa era saber que existía algún problema dentro de su amada mansión; o que algún secreto de la misma pueda ser descubierto de alguna forma.

-¡Si claro!, me encargaré de que todo esté en orden Sakuya.-

-Eso espero China.- En un pestañeo la sirvienta dejó el sitio.

-Tsk, nunca dejará de llamarme "china" esta mujer.- Tomó un respiro y alzó la voz.- ¡Sakuya Izayoi tengo un nombre que no es China y lo sabes bien!- pasado su grito decidió comenzar con su labor, empezando a caminar por el patio de la casa, notando la intrusión de una persona a través del mismo.

Cumpliendo con su deber de guardia comenzó con la persecución de la entidad que se movía entre el pasto, la cual era lo suficientemente veloz como para lograr esquivar los intentos de captura por parte de Meiling. En un destello Meiling vio como la persona a la que perseguía saltó y rompió una de las ventanas de la casa, entrando por ella a la mansión. Al momento de saltar se observó claro como sostenía la chica un sombrero de bruja y una escoba. La guardia supo entonces a quien perseguía, por lo que entró rápido por la ventana rota.

-¡Ven para acá Marisa Kirisame!-

La persecución siguió por toda la mansión hasta que pasaron por las escaleras que daban al sótano. Unos sollozos se escuchaban desde el interior del mismo. Meiling se detuvo al oír eso, al igual que Marisa.

-¿Quién está allí dentro ze?-

-Es la habitación de Flandre-

-Qué mala es tu ama por hacerle eso a su hermana.- Meiling suspiró hondo.-Bueno, si no piensas seguirme me iré, hasta lue…- Un puñetazo directo en la cara por parte de Meiling lanzó a lo lejos a Marisa, haciéndola caer por una de las ventanas del pasillo al pasto.

-Un problema menos, ahora…- La pelirroja siguió su camino por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de la pequeña vampira.- ¿Flan?- Al oírse mencionada Flandre abrió rápido la puerta y abrazó a Meiling fuertemente.

-¡Meiling!, ¡quería verte!-

-¿sí?, ¿paso algo?-

-Mi hermana…ella…mejor pasemos…- Flandre tomo la mano de la guardia para entrar a su cuarto…

*****************************************************************************  
Llevaban alrededor de media hora caminando por el bosque Remilia, acompañada a su derecha por su fiel sirvienta Sakuya Izayoi; Sakuya se limitaba a ver a su ama, la cual estaba buscando alguna fuente de alimento para saciar su hambre. Esto no era cierto, y Sakuya lo supo cuando vio a su ama saludar a unas mujeres que pasaban por el mismo camino, sin siquiera lanzarles algún ataque.

-Parecían adecuadas a sus gustos Remilia-Sama.-

-No lo eran, además venimos a otra cosa Sakuya.- La mencionada se acercó un poco a su ama, tratando de indagar un poco más el motivo de la salida.- Venimos a ver a ése hombre.- A lo lejos se veía acercándose por aquel camino a un hombre vestido de negro y azul, de ojos dorados y pelo platinado cargando una bolsa.

-¿Mi ama viéndose con un humano a escondidas?- _Sobre todo este humano en especial-_ Pensó Sakuya para sí al recordar al hombre que tenía delante, alguien que le traía desagradables recuerdos y que no quisiera ver, pero no podía evitarlo por estar allí Remilia Scarlet.

-Claro que no es a escondidas Sakuya Izayoi.- Interrumpió el hombre, el cual se paró frente a la misma. –Tu ama es un cliente mío simplemente. Al igual que tú alguna vez lo fuiste.- aunque su rostro no lo mostrara, Sakuya estaba molesta, no por estar en contacto con un humano (le desagradaban en general a pesar de ser uno), ni por el hecho de que era algo que no conocía de su ama (eran escasas las cosas que no supiera de ella) su verdadero problema era ese "mío" salido de la boca de aquel hombre. Le traía un recuerdo bastante ingrato…el motivo de Sakuya Izayoi para vivir entre los youkais de la mansión Scarlet Devil en vez de entre los humanos…

-Mi ama no es de tu propiedad para que digas que es "tuya"- Remilia se sorprendió ante la afirmación, pero con un gesto le indicó que se detuviera, cosa la cual (para disgusto suyo) realizó la sirvienta.

-Tranquila Sakuya, este hombre no me ve como su propiedad, él simplemente viene a darme algo que me interesa tener.-

-¿Qué podría darle este hombre que yo no le pueda dar mi ama?-

-Las cosas que yo, Rinnosuke Morichika, entrego, se caracterizan por ser tan difíciles de hallar que incluso los youkais o los que viven con ellos no pueden hallarlos. Muchos humanos y youkais me piden ayuda para hallar ciertas cosas…-El hombre hizo una breve pausa.- ¿Aunque eso tú ya lo sabías no?- Sakuya desvió la mirada, intrigando a la vampira, pero no consideró este el momento de hablar de ello. De su bolsa Rinnosuke sacó una pequeña caja, envuelta con un forro rojo. Remilia lo recibió en las manos (cosa extraña que no le pidiera a Sakuya que lo llevara). Después de un bolsillo en su ropa Remilia le entregó un par de monedas de oro a Rinnosuke.

-¿Eso es todo Remilia?-

-Sí, ¿enviaste a ésa persona por el resto?-

-sí claro, ahora mismo ya debe estar allá en proceso de…- La Scarlet le interrumpió.

-Entonces con aquello le queda pagado el resto, claro, si "esa persona" no se queda demasiado tiempo en "casa" jajaja.- La vampira rio sínicamente como ya era costumbre en ella. –Bueno, espero al menos que no se lo robe "esa rubia". ¿Sería muy malo para ti no?-

-Ni que lo diga. Disculpe pero me tengo que retirar, tengo otras entregas que hacer esta noche. Tengo tiempo que no tengo tan buenos ayudantes como su actual sirvienta…-

-¡Yo ya no soy tu ayudante Rinnosuke!- Sakuya en un rápido movimiento apuntó su cuchillo en dirección al hombre, pero Remilia le hizo otra señal para que se relajara.

-Claro, si necesito algo mandaré a Sakuya a buscarte.- La peli plateada simplemente asintió con la cabeza, aunque no le agradase mucho la idea de tratar a ese hombre. Después de la despedida el hombre regresó por donde había venido, mientras Sakuya y su ama caminaban en dirección a un río cercano a la aldea humana.

-¿No te agrado ese hombre cierto?- Remilia preguntó a su mano derecha.

-Honestamente no, temo que aquel hombre tenga alguna mala intención hacia usted.-

-No lo creo, además sabes Sakuya…-La vampira se detuvo y le indicó que se arrodillase, obedeciendo la peli plateada inmediatamente, sólo para recibir un suave susurro de su ama al oído.- Sé que tú no dejaras que me pase nada mi querida Sakuya.- Remilia sonrió al ver el rubor formado en las mejillas de la sirvienta, por lo que de manera maliciosa decidió provocarle mayores rubores a la humana al pasar sus brazos por su cuello mientras seguía susurrándole cosas al oído.

-Sakuya, si hay alguien en quien confió es en ti…en ti solamente, para hacer todo lo que ocupo…-Remilia acercó un poco más sus labios, prácticamente rozándolos con la oreja de Sakuya.-Además, sólo deseo que tú me cuides así.- Una suave mordida por parte de la vampira fue suficiente para que Sakuya cayera de rodillas totalmente abochornada e hiperventilando por las palabras de su ama. La vampira se soltó de la Izayoi y se posó frente a ella, para tomar con su mano su mentón y poder verla a los ojos. Para la mayoría de la gente esta era una simple demostración de Remilia de que ella mandaba y no era alguien que debiese ser cuestionado en sus decisiones y en su proceder. Al final, ella tenía más de 500 años, tenía la experiencia necesaria para actuar de manera seria, pero…la chica delante de ella le impedía actuar así…y es le gustaba; poder ser infantil y madura, una niña berrinchuda y una adulta seria al mismo tiempo, y esa libertad de actuar sólo la lograba con la mujer delante de ella.

-Levántate Sakuya, aún no llegamos al sitio que deseo llegar.- Sakuya le obedeció al momento que le soltó Remilia, para seguirla unos pasos atrás, pero su mente no podía evitar pensar de nuevo en lo que le dijo su ama:

- _sólo deseo que tú me cuides así-_ La humana no podía evitar sonrojarse y no poder ver a su ama. A pesar de que Remilia fuera una mujer muy difícil de entender, pero era quien le extendió la mano en aquellos momentos que nadie más le había apoyado.

Unos minutos de caminata después llegaron a la orilla del río. Remilia se sentó en el suelo y le indicó a Sakuya que se sentara a su lado. Esta obedeció casi al instante.

-Hay algo que te quiero decir Sakuya…-

Marisa había logrado entrar de regreso a la mansión; al parecer Meiling no estaba cerca, por lo que podía volar sin tanta prisa sobre su escoba esquivando solamente alguna que otra sirvienta sin mucha importancia.

Finalmente logró llegar a su destino; la biblioteca. Con precaución abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente, cerrando la puerta de un golpe que hizo eco a todo lo largo del lugar.

-Rayos, y yo que quería entrar en silencio ze… Bueno, hora de ir por lo que busco.- Con sigilo recorrió los pasillos de la extensa biblioteca revisando estante por estante, hasta llegar a la sección donde se hallaba el libro que cierto hombre le pidió por encargo. Se elevó con su escoba para tomarlo despacio y sin hacer ruido, ya que lo más probable es que la bibliotecaria y habitante de este sitio, Patchiouli Knowledge estuviera leyendo alguno de los libros, y sería un problema ser descubierta por ella a mitad de todo esto. Guardo el libro en una bolsa mientras decidió hojear otros que estaban cerca.

-Son buenos, creo que no le pesará nada a Patchy que me los lleve jejeje.- Por un momento miró a su alrededor tratando de divisar a la chica que vive en esta biblioteca, la temida maga Patchiouli Knowledge, pero al parecer no se encontraba en el sitio.

- _qué raro…no suele salir de aquí para nada Patchy. Una lástima, quería molestarla un rato, pero ya que, tengo muchos libros que sacar de aquí-_

Primero metió a su bolso el primero que leyó, luego 2…4…5… hasta que ya no pudo meter más libros dentro. Procedió a salir del sitio. Primero recorrió de regreso el laberinto de estantes hasta volver a la puerta, pero al acercarse la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una mujer con pelo y ojos morados, con un traje similar a una pijama rosa. Marisa se sonrojó al ver a la mujer en la que estaba pensando hace tan poco frente a ella

-Buenas noches Mary-Chan,- Dijo la de la pijama, sonrojando un poco a la nombrada – _Es cierto, así me dice Patchy cuando estamos sola…-_

-Buenas noches Patchy.- Patchiouli miró a un lado, viendo el bolso lleno de libros de Marisa.- ¿a qué viniste?-

-Este…veras…- Marisa se puso nerviosa, intentando improvisar una respuesta ante esta chica.

-¿Sí?- Patchy se acercó un poco más a ella, viéndose de frente.-

-¡Tenía ganas de verte! Eso pasa, nada más es eso ze, ¿Qué más podría ser?, todo está bien, no hice nada malo, no es como que si me estuviera robando estos libros como suelo hacer; no para nada es eso lo que está pasando aquí, lo que pasa es que…-Para sorpresa de la rubia Patchiouli le dio un suave beso en los labios a Marisa, para callarla principalmente, pero a la vez como muestra de afecto ante la "inesperada" visita por parte de la bruja humana. Marisa se sorprendió, era raro que la peli violeta realizara este tipo de acciones. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, ya que era la que más le visitaba y estaba con ella "en privado", pudiendo jactarse de que conocía a Patchiouli Knowledge que incluso la mayoría de los habitantes de la mansión.

-En la biblioteca no se hace ruido Mary-Chan.- Dijo la peli violeta al separarse de la rubia, para luego empezar a caminar al interior de la habitación. -¿Me acompañas a beber café?-

-¡Sí claro!- Dijo con cierto falso animo Marisa, ya que ahora por mentir no podría irse rápido a dormir a su casa tranquila.

Ambas caminaron un poco dentro de los pasillos de la biblioteca; Patchiouli sabía que como de costumbre Marisa estaba robándole libros, pero no podía negar que le agradaba que por no decírselo podían estar un rato más juntas. Además, había algo que le quería preguntar desde hacía un tiempo a la bruja ordinaria, y hoy estaba dispuesto a decírselo. Al poco llegaron a una mesa con unas sillas más o menos al centro de la enorme biblioteca.

-Toma asiento por favor- Indicó la habitante de la biblioteca a su acompañante, la cual le hizo caso dejando de lado su bolso, escoba y sombrero de bruja. –En poco vuelvo con algo de café para ambas…hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.- Este comentario dejó sorprendida a la rubia mientras veía alejarse a Patchy

- _¿Qué pretende ahora Patchiouli?, ¿de qué quiere que hablemos?, se debe de haber dado cuenta de todos los libros que ya he sacado de aquí, ¡lo malo es que ya me vendí varios! ¿Qué haré? Debo dejar de realizarle encargos a Rinnosuke, que me meto en cada lío. ¡Qué tonta soy! No debí mentirle…pero creo que sí tenía ganas de verla, somos pareja de todas formas, ¡pero aun así!-_ La sensación de un par de manos recorriendo su pecho y bajando a su vientre interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-¿En qué tanto piensas Mary-Chan?- Preguntó curiosa la voz de Patchiouli.

-Na…en nada, sólo que…tenía mucho sin venir.-

-Cierto…me tenías abandonada.- Refunfuñó la peli violeta, sorprendiendo a la rubia.

-¿Te molesta que no venga ze?- Marisa se giró viendo a los ojos a Patchy, la cual simplemente le sonrió y recargó en su hombro.

-Es normal que me moleste no verte…-La ojos morado extendió su mano derecha enlazando sus dedos con los de la mano derecha de Marisa.- Si estamos saliendo es normal que vengas a verme, ¿no es así?-

-No es que no quiera venir Patchy, sólo que tú me pediste no hacerlo tan obvio. ¡Además Sakuya siempre es un problema!- La mayor sonrió ante el exaspero de su pareja, por lo que la besó en la mejilla.

-Cierto, lo olvidé…de eso quería hablarte.- Hizo una breve pausa, para soltar a Marisa y sentarse en la mesita a un lado de ella.- Marisa…quiero hacer público que tú y yo estamos saliendo como pareja.-

-¡qué!- Fue el grito que salió de la boca de Marisa, molestando a su acompañante.

-Por favor no grites en la biblioteca.- Sirvió un poco de café en una taza y se la ofreció a la bruja ordinaria.- Creo que la necesitas ahora más que yo.-

-¿Entonces por eso te bofeteó Remilia-Sama?- Preguntó Meiling a Flandre, a la cual tenía abrazada entre sus brazos mientras la vampira le contaba el reciente incidente con su hermana.

-Sí…así fue…-

-Flandre, ella es una mujer complicada…o bueno, vampira, pero sobre todo intenta cuidar bien a todos como la cabeza de la mansión. De hecho creo esta mansión sólo para poder cuidarte…no conozco muchos humanos o youkais que hagan eso.- Flandre levantó la vista, mirando a la guardia fijamente.

-Yo sólo quiero salir un rato a pasear, a conocer el mundo, quiero estar contigo Meiling…pero mi hermana no lo entiende…- Meiling se sorprendió de que de todos los habitantes de la mansión con quien quisiera estar era con ella.-

-Tranquila, a mí también me gustaría estar contigo…justo como ahora.-Flandre pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Meiling, pegándola a ella mientras comenzaba a besar el vientre de la misma, provocándole suaves suspiros, los cuales inmediatamente fueron detenidos por la mano de Meiling tapándose la boca. Esto molesto a Flandre, la cual hizo un puchero y se paró viendo a los ojos a la no vampira

-¡Meiling!, ¡tus suspiros suenan lindos y quiero oírlos!- El comentario sorprendió a la experta en artes marciales, haciendo que destapara su boca y acariciara la mejilla de la pequeña vampira.

-¿Es así?- Flandre desvió su mirada, algo apenada de su propio comentario

-Sí…- Meiling se paró y acarició el hombro de la menor

-Está bien, no es nada malo, simplemente es algo que querías oír y no me cuesta nada dejarte oír…- Flandre abrió los ojos como platos, al pasar por su mente un fugaz recuerdo, un recuerdo de más de 500 años de antigüedad…la causa de que ella estuviera encerrada en la mansión. Luego alejó la mano de Meiling y desplegó sus alas. -¿Qué sucede Flan?- Preguntó Meiling con algo de miedo ante el cambio en la chica.

-¡Nada sólo déjame ir!- Y con ese grito abrió la puerta y se fue volando, siendo perseguida rápidamente por la mujer con ropa tipo china (razón del apodo de Sakuya hacia ella) por los pasillos de la mansión

Al momento de pasar por enfrente de una de las puertas (más específicamente por la de la biblioteca) Meiling alcanzó a escuchar unos ruidos dentro de la misma.

- _¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿Debo seguir a Flan antes de que cause problemas?, ¿o debo entrar a la biblioteca a ver el producto de esos sonidos y luego ir tras Flan? ¡Para eso es lo que está Sakuya y su poder de parar el tiempo!-_ Pensó Meiling un momento, para luego tomar su "segunda opción" y abrir despacio la puerta de la biblioteca, procurando no ser descubierta al momento de entrar en la misma. Dejó un poco entreabierta la puerta para evitar hacer ruido al cerrarla. Caminó unos pasos atenta a aquel sonido, para luego al acercarse a la mesita donde suele estar Patchiouli notar que ese ruido en realidad eran suspiros que se iban transformando en gemidos de ¿placer? La guardia de la mansión se quedó detrás de uno de los libreros para asomarse y ver la fuente de ese sonido. Ella no hubiera deseado ver eso.

Miró a Patchiouli sentada en el piso (nunca la había visto en el suelo, ni siquiera al dormirse). Esto no le sorprendió mucho, lo que de verdad lo hizo fue ver sentada entre sus piernas a la bruja ordinaria, Marisa Kirisame, siendo abrazada por la espalda por Patchiouli. Meiling desde su posición alzó un poco la vista y notó que Marisa suspiraba y gemía, lo cual era porque la mujer que le abrazaba le susurraba algo al oído mientras besaba y lamía la oreja de la misma, provocando una respiración acelerada por parte de la misma.

La guardia estaba atónita, sin palabras; Marisa solía meterse a la mansión sólo para robar libros, pero nunca imaginó que también hubiese robado el corazón de la señorita Patchiouli.

- _Si ellas están juntas…entonces yo y Flan… ¡Es cierto, Flan!...debo ir por ella.-_ Pensó la mujer mientras salía lo más rápido posible olvidando totalmente la parte de hacer ruido e incluso azotando fuerte la puerta al salir, para seguir el camino que recordó que había tomado la Scarlet.

Ella recorrió unos pasillos y creyó perderse, hasta que miró al suelo y vio manchas de agua en él. Al acercarse a ellas y tocarlas con sus manos se dio cuenta que no eran aguas comunes, sino lágrimas, lágrimas de Flandre Scarlet. El rastro de lágrimas le permitió llegar en unos minutos a la salida de la mansión, y divisar a lo lejos a la vampira volando lo más rápido posible.

Durante minutos corrió Meiling en la dirección en la que Flandre se dirigió, para luego verla sentada a la orilla del lago cercano a la casa, sentada con su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Se acercó con cautela al oírla sollozar.

-¿Flan estás bien?- La vampira alzó la vista y miró a Meiling, la cual le sonrió.

-No…déjame por favor…-

-¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso te herí alguna vez Flan? Si es así dímelo.- Flandre se paró de un salto y se lanzó sobre Meiling, cayendo sobre el pasto, Flandre encima, aun sollozando

-¡Soy un peligro como mi hermana dice!-

-Yo sé que no Flan, te quiero y lo sé perfectamente.- Ese "Te quiero" fue lo necesario para calmar a Flan, la cual simplemente se dejó caer sobre Meiling.

-Yo…-Dijo con voz entrecortada.- No quiero herirte…yo…siempre hago que todos cerca de mí terminen lastimados.-

-¿A qué te refieres Flan?-

-A la verdadera razón de por qué Remilia me mantiene dentro de la mansión…-

*****************************************************************************  
-¿De qué desea informarme mi ama?- Sakuya hizo una tradicional reverencia ante el comentario de su ama.

-¿Crees que he sido mala hermana con Flandre?- La pregunta dejó pensando a la sirvienta; para ella no había sido la mejor hermana, pero prefería no decirle eso.

-En mi humilde opinión yo creo que las decisiones de Remilia-Sama son adecuadas para controlar el poder de su hermana menor.- Sakuya hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire.- En lo personal me hubiera gustado tener una hermana que fuera tan devota a mí y me quisiera como usted hace con la señorita Flandre.-

-Yo no lo hago por amor.- Remilia interrumpió de un golpe el discurso de su sirvienta.- Yo empecé esto por ira… estaba molesta y quería vengarme de ella de una forma sutil y lenta.-

-Disculpe mi intromisión pero, ¿qué cosa realizó la señorita Flandre para provocar tal deseo de venganza Remilia-Sama?- La mencionada le miró y suspiró.

-Por culpa de Flandre murió mi primer amor, ¿no te parece motivo suficiente?- Sakuya pasó saliva al oír esto; era consciente que desde antes de llegar a la mansión Flandre Scarlet estaba encerrada dentro de la misma por el poco control que tenía de su propio poder (o eso se decía por las calles) pero al parecer el verdadero motivo de tal acto era más terrible de lo que podía decir cualquier rumor. Un dolor en el pecho inundó a Sakuya.

-Todo empezó cuando éramos más jóvenes- Comenzó a relatar Remilia recordando los hechos de hace muchos siglos atrás con algo de esfuerzo.- Ambas conocimos a un par de vampiras hermanas como nosotras; el trato nos hizo amigas cercanas a las 4, pero el tiempo pasó y crecimos un poco más, y la necesidad de tener una pareja, una "novia" dirían ustedes los humanos se nos hizo presente a esas amigas.- Hizo una breve pausa, tomando aire y tratando de contener algunas lágrimas que trataban de salir de sus ojos. Prosiguió- Yo quería a la menor, Flandre a la mayor; en eso todo estaba bien, no habría una competencia de ver quien era la mejor "Scarlet" jeje.-Rio nostálgica la mujer- ambas hicimos lo mejor por conquistar a aquellas mujeres, y estábamos a nada de lograr nuestra meta hasta cierto día…aquel día que todo paso…- Sakuya miró a su ama y le acarició suave la mejilla, limpiando la tenue lágrima que corría por ella.

-Si desea parar lo entenderé perfectamente Remilia-Sama…- La vampira le sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si no estuviera hablando hace un instante ya de la muerte de un ser amado. Con delicadeza tomo la mano de la sirvienta.

-Aún no acabo jejeje…podrás consolarme cuando lo sepas todo. Ahora deja de interrumpirme.- La peli plateada le devolvió la sonrisa, a modo de respuesta.

-Aquel día abría una gran fiesta y un baile, momento más que preciso para declarar nuestros sentimientos a nuestros amores según nosotras. Que tontas fuimos. El baile se dio normal, y entonces la hermana mayor de la que estaba enamorada Flandre me habló para algo rápido, por lo que salimos juntas brevemente al balcón a charlar: Ella también gustaba de Flandre, lo cual me hizo feliz como su hermana, por lo que le sugerí que se declarara hoy, que sería bonito hacerlo (graciosamente aquel era mi plan también)…-Otra pausa llenó la noche, para verse cortada nuevamente por la voz de Remilia.- En el banquete estaban sirviendo algo que ya no recuerdo que era, pero ambas hermanas objeto de nuestro deseo se acercaron a ayudar. Flan no había comido bien para sentirse "delgada y atractiva" para su chica, por lo que en el momento de que un hombre se cortó un dedo con la orilla de un vaso de cristal…todo fue muy rápido… tan rápido que cuando entre al gran salón… sólo vi a Flan con sangre en su vestido. Pensé que se lastimó y me acerqué…pero…al ver el charco cercano a ella noté que no era su sangre…por alguna razón ambas hermanas fuentes de nuestras pasiones estaban heridas en el piso, sangrando…me llevé a Flan de allí sin importarme que todos la señalaron como asesina. Afortunadamente (o egoístamente) la menor que me gustaba siguió viva… la otra no pudo sobrevivir la noche.- Las lágrimas que se estaban conteniendo tanto en la vampira comenzaron a brotar mientras alzaba su vista al cielo.- Ella me dijo unas palabras que nunca olvidé, incluso si no recuerdo lo demás claramente…esas palabras son las más duras que escuché:

"- _Por muy que digas amarme en realidad yo nunca podría estar con alguien que es la hermana de un asesino de mi sangre. Adiós Remilia…y si algún día te miro espero que sea en una tumba con una profunda estaca en tu pecho por ser hermana de Flandre.-"_ Para sorpresa de Remilia, Sakuya le tomó de las mejillas para verla a los ojos; en aquel momento ambos dolores se encontraron…el dolor del amor del pasado…y el dolor del amor presente por uno del pasado.

-¡Dígame quién es esa mujer tan insolente! ¡Dígame quién se atrevió a herirla de esa forma ama mía! ¡Dígame para hacerla pagar por lo que le hizo sentir! ¡Dígame por favor!...dígame…- Sakuya bajó la vista a medida que seguía hablando.-Yo…no puedo aceptarlo…-

-¿Aceptar qué cosa Sakuya Izayoi?- En un rápido movimiento la nombrada empujó al piso a Remilia, tomándola de los brazos para que no tratase de huir…pero lo único que escapó en aquella orilla del río fueron los llantos de Sakuya, descendiendo por su rostro y cayendo sobre su ama

-Ama…yo… no era de aquí, de Gensokyo, era del mundo humano…pero nunca fui una hija querida por mi familia…era la última en nacer…última en todo. Me fui de allí y terminé aquí… pero seguía sin encajar…me dediqué a enfrentar youkais por encargo de algunas personas, como Rinnosuke…pero luego me dijeron de ti…ama…y no pude vencerte…tus ojos, tus manos, tu cuerpo, tu voz, tu pelo, todo de ti me lo impedía. Por ello tomé el camino de ser su mano derecha. ¿Y ahora una mujer le hirió el corazón a mi amada ama y yo no lo sabía? ¡Tonterías Remilia!- Sakuya tomó de los hombros a su ama, sacudiéndola contra el piso un par de veces, descargando su molestia. Esto lo notó Remilia, por ello se lo permitió.

-Sakuya…yo ya no siento nada por aquella chica.-

-¡yo siento unas ganas enormes de matar a quién se atrevió a herir el corazón de mi amada Remilia Scarlet!- Sakuya abrió los ojos y se paró en seco, desviando la mirada.- Disculpe…yo…me deje llevar por mis emociones, le falle ama.- Remilia se levantó y sacudió su ropa, caminando hacia Sakuya y tomándola del mentón para darle un suave beso en los labios.

-La odié antes de conocerte; mi dolor era enorme, tanto para incluso encerrar a mi hermana medio milenio por mero desquite. Ahora no es así porque tengo alguien que siempre está para mí, y esa eres tú mi Sakuya…desde que peleamos aquel día; me obligaste a ir con todo…lo gocé como nunca, y al verte en el suelo lo entendí: no debía matarte como la ganadora, tú eras alguien especial, y mi frío corazón no me dejaba tampoco hacerlo. Te dejé ser mi mano derecha a pesar de que algunos no lo creían bien…pero yo te quería a mi lado. Me gustaste ese día.- Un largo rubor llenó las mejillas de Sakuya, para luego ser besada de nuevo por Remilia.- Yo sólo quiero que estés a mi lado…no sé cómo deba actuar ante ti o el mundo. Yo sé que me equivoco, pero puedo hacerlo porque te tengo a ti para apoyarme y…- La vampira se vio interrumpida por un fuerte abrazo de la mujer delante de ella, la cual se recargó en el algo pequeño pecho de la vampira.

-Remilia-Sama, yo no la dejaría…yo tampoco pude terminar con usted ése día…su belleza me capturó y aún no he sido capaz de salir de allí, pero no quiero salir porque la amo demasiado como para alejarme de usted Remilia-Sama, simplemente no puedo.- Remilia pasó sus manos por el pelo plateado de Sakuya, acariciándolo, para sorpresa y regocijo de esta.

-Yo también me enamoré de ti Sakuya Izayoi.-La sirvienta alzó la vista buscando mayores explicaciones, pero la vampira no se las dio.-Toma la caja que le compré a Rinnosuke y ábrela.- Sakuya algo aturdida por las recientes caricias de su ama tomó la caja y la abrió. Sus ojos se humedecieron al ver el contenido de la misma, una caja con chocolates tipo Hershey dentro:

-Sé que adoras el chocolate, por ello quise buscar uno especial entre los humanos.- Sakuya hizo a un lado la caja y felizmente se lanzó hacia Remilia, besándola en el acto. La Scarlet no se molestó, al contrario; le abrazó en respuesta correspondiendo al contacto de labios de su "sirvienta" favorita. A los minutos ambas se separaron, mientras Remilia se giraba y se ponía sobre Sakuya, la cual estaba en el suelo de espaldas. La vampira se levantó y con una seña le indicó a la humana que estuviera en la misma posición. Esta obedeció mientras Remy abría el paquete de chocolates y volvía a sentarse sobre la cintura de su amada.

-¿Quieres comerlos ahora?- Preguntó la vampira esperando la obvia respuesta.

-Si…ama…quiero comerlos con usted.- Remilia sonrió, para luego tomar un pedazo del mismo y frotarlo entre sus dedos, derritiéndolo un poco para luego untarlo en sus labios

-Ven y cómelo entonces.- Dijo antes de agacharse y dejar que Sakuya lamiera y diera suaves mordidas a los labios de la chica, provocando una excitación que las llevaría a los besos…y alguna que otra cosa más  
*****************************************************************************

-No…puede ser…- Meiling trató de consolar a la chiquilla entre sus brazos.- ¿Entonces por eso es…que existe esta mansión?-

-Si Meiling…todo fue un error. Ella no murió por mi culpa, alguien la atacó y no reaccioné a tiempo, y quedé distraída por el olor de sangre…todo fue muy rápido…en un momento estaban vivas, al otro Remilia-Oneesama me estaba sacando de allí mientras me gritaban asesina.- Meiling le miró a los ojos, limpiándole las lágrimas en ella.

-No sé qué decirte…todo esto debe ser complicado…pero hay algo que sé. Remilia-Sama incluso encerrándote aquí quiso cuidarte, por lo que yo creo que deberían hablarlo. Ella te quiere Flan, y no es la única-

-¿No?-

-No, Remilia, Patchiouli, Sakuya…yo…-Flandre miró a Meiling y le abrazó fuerte, recargándose en su hombro.

-¿De verdad me quieres?-

-Claro…desde que trabajo contigo me pareces una chica agradable y dulce; a veces es complicado controlarte, pero creo que es parte de tu tiempo encerrada aquí.- Flandre al inicio se enojó con el comentario, pero se relajó al ver los ojos de Meiling encontrándose con los suyos; la vampira acarició la mejilla de la otra, primero una vez, luego otra, mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a centímetros de esta.

-¿Puedo Meiling?- La pregunta de la mayor enterneció a Meiling, acariciando el pelo de la chica vampiro.

-Claro…hoy y siempre puedes Flandre Scarlet- Esa fue la última palabra que se dijo entre ellas antes de que sus labios se unieran en un cándido beso, tímido en un inicio, peor que con el paso del tiempo fue tomando fuerza hasta desencadenarse en un roce de labios más apasionado entre ambas; el cual se vio interrumpido por la falta de aire de ambas. La separación fue muy corta, ya que la necesidad de ambas de tenerse la una a la otra era demasiado fuerte en aquel momento como para distanciarse la una de la otra.

*****************************************************************************  
Marisa bebió bastante rápido de la taza de café, prácticamente bebiéndolo de un sorbo.

-Mary-Chan llevas 3 tazas, no es muy sano tomar tanto café.- Marisa dejó su taza en la mesa, se levantó y respiró hondo

-¡entonces no me confundas tanto Patchiouli!-

-¿Confundirte?- Preguntó Patchy mientras seguía bebiendo de su café, sólo para este verse tirado por Marisa.

-¡Claro que me confundes ze!, primero me dices que sí pero que nadie lo sepa, y ahora resulta que sí, ¿quién te entiende eh? ¿Además por qué el cambio de ideas?-

-Te lo diré…el otro día te mire platicando con Alice Margatroid…y me dio algo de celos…-

-Pero, Patchy.-Marisa dijo algo sorprendida mientras se acercaba a su pareja- Ella sólo es mi amiga de hace mucho.-

-Sí…pero…- En un rápido movimiento Patchiouli le abrazó por la espalda, besando la espalda de la rubia.- me da celos pensar que otra chica pueda estar contigo…Mary-Chan es sólo mía.- Los besos seguían subiendo por la columna de la rubia, la cual no pudo mantenerse más en pie; ese choque eléctrico que sentía al momento de que la peli morado le besaba la espalda era demasiado fuerte y…adictivo.

A los minutos de sentir los besos de Patchy Marisa termino cediendo a su peso y cayendo sentada al piso, mientras su acompañante se limitó a sentarse en el piso (raro en ella) para luego pasar sus brazos por su vientre y bajando sus manos acariciando su cintura, haciendo suspirar a la humana.

-Suspiras de una manera linda Mary-Chan…-Susurró la peli morada a su pareja, mientras lamía su oreja, sonrojándola.

-No digas…cosas tan…vergonzosas…- Marisa trataba de hablar de buena manera, pero le era imposible ya; las manos de aquella youkai, sus besos, sentir su cuerpo…le hacían perder el control.

Un repentino ruido perturbó a ambas chicas, siendo este que la puerta de entrada a la biblioteca fue cerrada con fuerza, casi azotada.

-¿Qué…fue eso?- Marisa preguntó a su compañía.

-No lo sé…quizá alguien entró.- Susurró suave la peli morada.

-¿Y si-nos vieron en esta…pose?- Marisa quería hablar correctamente, pero no podía negar que la cercanía a su novia le provocaba no poder hablar de manera clara.

-Simplemente será más creíble que estamos juntas amor.- Patchy se giró quedando frente a Marisa para luego besarla en los labios. Marisa intento poner resistencia al inicio, pero el peso de Patchy le evitó poder zafarse, para finalmente ceder ante su amante y terminar en el piso, una sobre la otra, mientras lentamente la ropa iba siendo removida de ambas…

*****************************************************************************  
Los minutos pasaban en aquella habitación pero para la pareja en aquella cama era todo lo contrario; el tiempo para Hong Meiling y Flandre Scarlet.

Ambas estaban desnudas, besándose la una a la otra, mientras las manos de cada una recorrían la piel de la otra.

-Meiling.- Dijo entre suspiros Flandre.-No…pares…toma mi…primera vez- Meiling detuvo en seco sus caricias para ver a la vampira.

-¿De verdad…es tu primera vez?-

-Sí…nunca tuve la oportunidad…de estar con alguien…y con lo que paso menos.- Flandre respondió desviando la mirada a un lado.

-Flandre…- vociferó Meiling.- no podía ser más feliz…- Flandre giró un poco su cabeza para ver a la pelirroja.-me alegra ser la primera que haga el amor contigo.- Flandre sonrojó al oír la palabra "Amor" pero una duda se manifestó en su alma.

-Meiling… ¿tu…has hecho esto… con alguien más?- Meiling sonrió besándole la mejilla.

-Sí…he estado con otras chicas Flandre, pero.- Se acercó un poco más a la oreja de la chica susurrándole despacio.-En la única en la que puedo pensar ahora para realizarlo es contigo mi vampirita.- Flandre sonrió al oír el dulce apodo de su pareja, por lo que extendió sus brazos para pasarlos por el cuello de la guardia y acercarla a ella para besarla en los labios. El beso era la forma de demostrarla a Meiling que estaba segura de esto, mensaje el cual pudo ser captado por Meiling al momento de seguir con sus manos las curvas del cuerpo de la vampira hasta posar suavemente sus dedos entre las piernas de esta y sentir lo empapado de la zona.

-Ngh.- Un leve gemido salió de la boca de Flandre, que se vieron aumentados a gemidos más altos a medida que la mujer de la boina seguía con sus caricias en aquella zona íntima de la chica. -¡Hazlo ya!- Gritó de una forma algo repentina la vampira. Meiling le obedeció presionando con suavidad uno de sus dedos al interior de la vampira. Un quejido salió de la boca de Flan.

-¿Te lastimé? – Preguntó Meiling al parar sus caricias un momento.

-No…importa…sigue, por favor.- Ambas se vieron a los ojos; aunque Flan no se lo dijera sintió algo de dolor al sentir su himen roto, pero imaginó que sería así, y ahora quería encontrar el verdadero placer con Meiling. La guardia reinició el movimiento manual, haciéndolo despacio para evitar herir a su amada. Sentía como la vampira se humedecía y relajaba cada vez más, por lo que con delicadeza introdujo un segundo dedo. Flandre se agarró de la cama por la nueva sensación que llenaba su cuerpo. El suave y delicado movimiento de los dedos de Meiling hizo temblar a Flandre hasta que sintió el tercero dentro.

Flandre no pudo más, simplemente empezó a temblar y mover sus caderas tratando de imitar el ritmo del vaivén de Meiling. La chica china por su parte comenzó a besar el pecho de Flan, antes de lanzarse contra el pequeño busto de la chica. Flan al sentir la hábil lengua de su amada se agarró del pelo de la chica con fuerza. El placer era enorme, sentía todo su cuerpo estimulado y deseoso de seguir sintiendo esa sensación electrizante que recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo.

A los minutos Flan dio un fuerte grito, temblando y suspirando. Meiling lo supo; logró llegar al orgasmo por ella. Al terminar el orgasmo de la vampira Meiling la recostó con cuidado en la cama y sacó sus dedos del cuerpo de la chica.

-Flan… ¿cómo te sientes?- La chica no respondió, simplemente le tomo con algo de esfuerzo con las manos las mejillas para besarla nuevamente y abrazarla fuertemente, pegando sus cuerpos mientras Flandre paseaba su pierna por la intimidad de Meiling, provocándole un suspiro que le dio una pista interesante.

-Meiling…-Dijo Flan al separarse de la guardia- Déjame…hacerte sentir bien…- Meiling le sonrió y le respondió:

-Claro…cuanto desees amor…-

*****************************************************************************  
El amanecer había llegado a la mansión Scarlet Devil y por ello la vampira cabeza de los Scarlet y su fiel sirviente ya habían regresado a la casa.

-¿Flandre?, ¿podemos hablar?- Preguntó Remilia Scarlet mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, pero notó que esta estaba cerrada más no con llave, por lo que entró en ella. Quizá no lo hubiera deseado así.

Quedó sorprendida al ver a Flandre abrazada de Meiling, tapadas apenas con una sábana delgada evitando quedar sus pieles descubiertas al aire.

-Ama…- Sakuya (previendo molestia en su señora) le dijo.-Quizá deba hablar con ella en otro momento.-

-¡tonterías!- respondió molesta y gritando Remilia, provocando que el par de mujeres en la cama despertaran…y se dieran cuenta de la situación.

-¡Remilia-Sama!, esto… ¡yo no le hice nada malo a su querida hermana! Lo que pasa es…-

-yo amo a esta chica y estoy tan dispuesta a pelear por ella como ella por mí Remilia-Oneesama, eso pasa.- Dijo con una impresionante firmeza la menor de las vampiras, impactando a las presentes

-¿Eso pasa entonces Flandre?- Dijo Remilia con una mirada seria

-Sí.-

-Entonces parece que no tengo nada que hacer aquí respecto a su "relación", ¿no?- Un silencio llenó la sala hasta que Meiling lo interrumpió

-¿Entonces…no tiene problemas con que estemos juntas Remilia-Sama?- Indagó la guardia de la entrada.

-No…por mí está bien. Anoche me di cuenta de que no tiene sentido encerrarte aquí. Flan eres libre de todo…de esta mansión, de vivir aquí, de la tristeza que descargaba en ti por todo lo que paso. Te libero hermana.- Flan corrió a los brazos de Remilia, abrazándola fuertemente entre lágrimas. Remilia se limitó a corresponderle con una sonrisa tranquila. Al separarse Remilia prosiguió:

-Les dejo estar juntas porque creo que es bueno para Flan estar con alguien ahora que es libre, pero aun así creo que eres una buena chica para ella Meiling.-Hizo una breve pausa.- No me hagas cambiar de idea.- Meiling asentó al asustada por el comentario.- Comamos para celebrar entonces.-

-Sí ama, en breve le informaré a Patchiouli-Sama de esto Remilia-Sama.- Dijo con una reverencia Sakuya, pero la mencionada habló desde afuera de la habitación.

-No es necesario, ya las escuché…además hay algo que yo les diré- Las 4 chicas se quedaron atónitas al ver entrar a Patchiouli con Marisa Kirisame agarrada de la mano.

-Estamos saliendo ze-Mencionó con algo de miedo Marisa.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron las presentes a la pareja.

-Al desayunar les aclararemos todo.- Dijo Patchy con su tono algo distante.

-Está bien por mí- Dijo la mayor de las Scarlet- Parece que tenemos cada vez una familia más grande Flan.- Con una seña le indicó a Sakuya que se agachara, sólo para terminar besada en la mejilla por su ama. –Ve y avisa a las cocinadas, ¿sí cariño?- Las palabras repentinamente tiernas de Remilia sacudieron esa habitación, pero Sakuya se limitó a besar la mano de su ama para luego salir para cumplir su orden.

-¿Acaso la sirvienta y tu….?- Preguntó Marisa.

-¿Fui lo suficientemente clara no? Ahora vallamos al comedor, que creo que todas debemos dejar a Meiling y a mi hermana vestirse.-

Y así siguió el día, con ahora una nueva miembro de la mansión, y ahora, finalmente se sentía una mayor calma en el ambiente, sin tantos secretos…o menos que antes.

 _ **Y hasta aquí esta historia**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado y sobre todo espero sus reviews al respecto (me costó algo de esfuerzo escribirlo y me gustaría saber la opinión de ustedes)**_

 _ **P.D: A partir de este one-shot sólo podré subir 1 historia por semana por motivos personales (generalmente entre viernes en la noche hasta el domingo en la tarde-noche) Reviews las responderé lo más rápido posible.**_

 _ **P.D 2: Mi siguiente historia será de un encargo que me hicieron en una review. (La persona que me la hizo sabe de qué pareja es). Si tienen algún pedido que les agradaría leer con gusto lo cumpliré**_

 _ **Sin más hasta otra leída :D**_


End file.
